dcuorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maple Sentinel
Maple Sentinel is a teen cadet superhero from Canada recently seen in Metropolis for reasons unknown. Though most would believe him a mere publicity stunt to encourage enrollment in the cadet program, he is as much of a hero as anyone out there. With his frosty magical powers, he stands on guard for thee. Physical Description Much like many other teen heroes out there, his body is a mix between lanky and athletic. Spiky, stylized blonde hair escape his full body suit and mask. He will typically wear a spandex suit of red, white and black, the traditional canadian sport team colors instead of a miliary outfit, though he has worn these before. History Patrick Poirer was born in Saint-Gabriel-de-Valcartier, Québec from a loving family and a father that was often overseas on peace missions. It took him a while to realize how gifted he was - Precisely, it took his father's death in World War III, being overseas on a mission when Black Adam rampaged. The timeline mirrored his grandfather's death in WWII, his great-grandfather's death in WWI, etc, going as far as an enlisted loyalist troop being an unlucky casualty in the war of 1827-1828. His father never knew what kind of gift he had given his son on a day he came back home, giving him what he thought was a medallion, but in truth was a Frost Medallion that began fueling magical power inside the young boy. It took his father's death for him to follow in his footsteps - he enlisted in the cadets, and a high-ranking officer saw him perform feats that a teenager, if not an outright grown man would never be able to do, and began thinking that he may possibly become a great asset for the army. As he began to realize his ice powers, it was decided that the superhero life would best suit him, though he would still be affiliated with his country. So far, he has mostly helped with overseas operations, protecting high-ranking officials from assassination attempts, or extraction of hostages from delicate situations. Lately though, it was decided that he should at least pursue a civilian life for a time, and due to his relatively high profile in his own country, he was sent to Metropolis as a way to learn from the best superheroes and also, to blend in the crowd. Powers There are three key aspects to his powers : The Frost Medallion, his own military training and his grappling hook. The Frost Medallion A relatively unknown artifact dating back at least two thousand years, it has the ability to grant the owner control over ice and cold, as well as physical abilities going beyond human limits. Many believe it associated with the Anemoi but its origins are unknown. Due to not having fully developped, he is not as strong as he could be even with this power, though he is at peak human level and far more agile and endurant than any non-powered teenager of similar age. It is currently embedded in the hilt of his sword, allowing it to become a catalyst for his frost magic. Military Training Descended from a long line of soldiers, he immediately enrolled in the cadet program and started training extremely hard, although it is only after discovering the powers he could access that the real training began. He knows how to fight and how to fight well, in addition to many survival techniques. Grappling Hook Since the Frost Medallion allows him for inhuman physical abilities, he has started incorporating a grappling hook in operations. From movement to abilities, it is almost an extension of his own arm, sometimes even switching his style to use his sword at a long range as a knife-tipped whip, or even to recuperate a thrown sword.